Escena para Cuatro Personajes
by Torresx2
Summary: -¡Bésame, bésame!- aulló Nino, atrayendo a Chloe con violencia. -¡Bésame, bésame!- dijo Adrien, arrebatándosela con la misma violencia. -¡Bésame, bésame!- Exclamo Kim, imitando a los otros dos. Porque solo algo absurdo podria hacer que Adrien, Nino y Kim se peleen por Chloe (Adrianett)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Soy nueva en este fandom, vi estas obras en un libro y no pude evitar pensar en estos personajes.**

 **Este capítulo será una pequeña introducción.**

 **Espero que les guste XDDDD.**

* * *

 _ **-¡Bésame, bésame!- aulló Nino, atrayendo a Chloe con violencia.**_

 _ **-¡Bésame, bésame!- dijo Adrien, arrebatándosela con la misma violencia.**_

 _ **-¡Bésame, bésame!- Exclamo Kim, imitando a los otros dos.**_

* * *

 **UN MES ANTES.**

El día llego a Paris, en hermoso amanecer de primavera. Pasaron una, dos, casi tres horas desde la salida del sol y la joven Marinette Dupain- Cheng aún seguía felizmente dormida, ignorante de la hora que indicaba su reloj, como todas las mañanas.

Para su desgracia, sus padres no estaban para despertarla, y no fue hasta casi las 9 am que su kwami despertó y vio la hora.

Tikki se apresuró a llamar a la peli azul.

-Marinette, Marinette despierta ¡se hace tarde!

-¿Eh? ¿Tarde para qué?- respondió la adolecente adormilada, dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Tarde para la escuela!- exclamo la pequeña creatura roja.

Marinette abrió un ojo pesadamente y vio la hora en su celular. 8:50 am. Marinette grito alarmada y se levantó en un abdominal, golpeando a Tikki y mandándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Salto ágilmente de la cama, como cuando era Ladybug y saltaba desde un tejado, y cayo de bruces al suelo al enredar un pie en las cobijas. Rebusco en sus cajones y entro al baño; se dio una ducha-express, merecedora de un record Guiness, y corrió a la habitación en ropa interior.

Su cabeza estaba tan concentrada en la hora que no se percató de lo cerca que paso de pisar a su pequeña kwami, que trataba de pasar el aturdimiento del golpe.

Marinette tropezó con su armario, saco la ropa que se iba a poner y se vistió en unos escasos segundos. Tomo su mochila y su pequeña cartera de lado. Solo faltaba Tikki.

La encontró en el suelo, de sonde no se había movido.

-Tikki- Marinette no pudo evitar regañarla- yo aquí corriendo para llegar a tiempo y tú en lugar de ayudarme te quedas allí durmiendo.

La kwami prefirió no decir nada y se deslizo dentro de la cartera.

Inmediatamente después, la heroína de Paris casi voló escaleras abajo, se precipito en la calle y se dirigió a la escuela gritando mentalmente:

" _Es tarde, es tarde, ES MUY TARDE"_

Llego al salón dos segundos antes que la profesora, silenciosamente se escurrió a su lugar junto a Alya.

-Te felicito- le susurro la morena- hoy solo estuviste a punto de llegar tarde. Sigue así, Marinette.

-Ja ja muy graciosa- la oji celeste la fulmino con la mirada, pero al final ambas rieron silenciosamente.

-Bien, como les comente la clase pasada- comenzó a decir la profesora- hoy hablaremos sobre el proyecto final de literatura.

Marinette fijo la vista en Adrien, con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente su mente divago en la novela imaginaria que tenía con el famoso modelo; en ese momento iba en el capítulo 16: La Boda.

 _Adrien la esperaba al final del pasillo, junto al altar, con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa, vestido con un elegante esmoquin. Tan guapo como siempre. Junto a él estaba Nino como el padrino, y la madrina era Alya, quien le mostraba sus dos pulgares en alto y le guiñaba en señal de aprobación y apoyo._

 **(En la realidad)**

-En un mes, para el aniversario de la escuela, ustedes harán una noche de teatro e interpretaran los tres estilos que hemos estado viendo.

Muchos hicieron muecas ante la idea. Nadie quería actuar en público, mucho menos las obras que vieron en clase.

-Serán divididos en tres grupos: 1 de cuatro personas y 2 de cinco.

-Oigan- Alya le susurro a sus compañeros de enfrente- ¿quisieran hacer equipo conmigo y Marinette?

Ellos sonrieron afirmativamente.

 **(En la Novela Imaginaria de Marinette)**

 _...Alya derramaba algunas lágrimas de alegría y Nino felicitaba a Adrien por adelantado, en susurros._

 _-Adrien Agreste ¿aceptas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como tú legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _-Sí, acepto- dijo el rubio. La muchacha estaba que brincaba en su sitio_ (tanto en su mente como en la vida real)

 _-Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿aceptas a Adrien Agreste como tu legitimo esposo, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

-Sí, acepto…

-¡¿QUE?!

La oji celeste despertó de su sueño ante el grito de Alya, quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente molesta.

-Marinette ya dio su respuesta- la profesora sonrió- pero las dejare en el mismo grupo si les parece bien.

-Gracias, amiga- farfullo la morena.

Marinette busco ayuda en Nino. Él tenía una mueca disconforme en el rostro, pero cuando la miro, sonrió levemente con algo de picardía y señalo a Adrien con los ojos. Ella se sonrojo al verse descubierta. Y por último estaba el rubio, que la miraba con algo de…no tenía idea. Pero la veía de una forma extraña y eso bastaba para ponerla nerviosa y se preguntara que demonios había pasado.

-Diré los grupos y luego quiero hablar con un representante de cada equipo en privado uno por uno.

La sonrisa, algo divertida y maliciosa, de la profesora no tranquilizo en nada a la heroína de Paris ¿grupos? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tendrían que hacer ahora? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la razón de que Alya estaba molesta con ella?

-El primer grupo está conformado por Sabrina, Juleka, Rose, Mylene e Ivan.

Todos conformes. Menos Sabrina que quería trabajar con su mejor amiga.

-El segundo grupo- la profesora miro de soslayo a cierto par de alumnas- Alya, Marinette, Alix, Max y Nathaniel.

La futura periodista siguió refunfuñando, pero Marinette solo atinaba a pensar que no podría trabajar con su querido rubio, en lo que fuese que tuvieran que hacer.

-Y el último grupo- los chicos se hundieron en sus asientos, mientras cierta rubia chillaba de alegría- Adrien, Nino, Kim y Chloe.

* * *

Luego de que el timbre sonó, los estudiantes fueron a un receso. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Marinette al fin exploto.

-¿Por qué tenía que trabajar con ella? ¿Por qué tenían que trabajar con ella? ¿Por qué nosotras no trabajábamos con ellos?- Alya la miro mal como pocas veces en su vida, pero ella ni lo noto- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser Chloe? De todas las chicas ¿Por qué ella? No es justo…

-¡Ya, Marinette!- la muchacha callo de inmediato- es tu culpa en primer lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?- la pili azul parpadeo sin comprender- pero si la profesora a puesto los equipos…

-Pero todo fuera sido diferente si no fueras aceptado lo que ella dijo.

-¿Qué dijo?- Alya suspiro de cansancio, pero sonrió un poco, suponiendo por donde iba el agua al molino.

-Estabas en Adrienlandia otra vez ¿verdad?- Marinette chillo de emoción, haciéndola reír con ganas.

-Mucho mejor que eso. Estaba…

-¿En qué capitulo vas?- Alya se sentó en una banca del patio, con la mayor paciencia y disposición a escuchar la enamorada imaginación de su amiga.

Ellas se tenían un amor de hermanas. Les encantaba tener un amiga con algunos problemas psicológicos (Alya en su insana obsesión por Ladybug y Marinette por su extraño comportamiento frente a Adrien…y casi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el), pues se entendían mejor que nadie.

-En el 16…la boda- suspiro con corazones en los ojos y un aura rosa- fue tan hermoso.

Le conto todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Luego se desviaron al tema del traje del novio, el de la madrina, las damas de honor y el más importante, el de la novia. Marinette le hizo un boceto para que Alya supiera exactamente de que estaba hablando.

-¡Esta estupendo, Marinette!- exclamo la muchacha viendo el dibujo- definitivamente tienes que usarlo en tu boda- la franco-oriental se sonrojo un poco- no importa quién sea el novio ¡pero si es Adrien mejor!

-Si soy yo mejor ¿qué?

Ambas tuvieron un escalofrió, y se giraron, para ver al rubio y a su mejor amigo mirarlas con curiosidad. Uno más inocente y despistado que el otro.

-Eh, Adrien…tu…es que- Marinette comenzó a tartamudear como de costumbre, despistando un poco al Agreste y divirtiendo al otro par- mejor, porque…muy guapo…digo…eh, eh…hola.

-Hola- respondió el con una sonrisa cordial, olvidando su pregunta inicial.

Las amigas suspiraron de alivio internamente, pero Nino no las dejaría ir así de fácil.

-Entonces, si es Adrien mejor ¿Qué cosa?

Ambas lo fulminaron con la mirada. Alya decidió contestar, para no alargar el tema con los tartamudeos de sus amiga.

-Es que le estaba hablando de la obra que nos tocó, pero como ya saben, eso es secreto para los otros grupos- Marinette no entendía ni papa- pero para tratar de responder, solo estaba pensando que Adrien se vería mucho mejor como nuestro protagonista.

-Pues, gracias- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Señalo el libro de dibujo de Marinette- ¿Qué es eso?

-Sí, Alya ¿Qué tienes allí?- ya comenzaban a sospechar que el moreno sabía algo.

-Es…es el cuaderno de diseño de Marinette.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto Adrien con entusiasmo.

Marinette se sintió desmayar cuando el chico tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos y miro sus dibujos. Por suerte, su amiga lo había puesto desde el principio y cuando estuvieron cerca de ver el final y de ver el vestido de novia, se lo arrebato de las manos.

-¿Es buena verdad?

-Mucho- el oji verde le sonrió a Marinette- eres estupenda.

-Supongo que harás el vestuario para su obra- comento Nino.

-Claro que si- asintió Alya, otra cosa que Marinette no sabía- quiero presentar solo lo mejor.

-Que bien- Adrien se despidió levemente- las veo luego.

Nino y Alya se despidieron, Marinette trato de verse normal al hacerlo. Pero le era casi imposible después de lo que dijo el rubio sobre sus diseños. Cuando se quedaron solas nuevamente, la chica volvió a la realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que nuestra obra es secreta para los otros grupos?

-Esa fue una de las cosas que me dijo la profesora cuando hablo conmigo en privado- la futura periodista se encogió de hombros- tenemos que hacer el vestuario, la escenografía, ya me dio el libreto- le mostro unas hojas encuadernadas, sin nombre en la portada- y este será nuestro mayor problema.

Marinette tenía curiosidad por eso, pero lo mejor era hablarlo luego con el equipo completo. Entonces recordó el mal humor de mejor amiga cuando salieron del aula, así que pregunto.

-Y… ¿Por qué decías que era mi culpa no estar en el mismo grupo que Adrien y Nino?

-Pues…-Alya respiro profundo- yo les había preguntado si querían hacer equipo con nosotras, y ellos aceptaron- la peli azul se emocionó internamente ante la idea de que su querido rubio quisiera estar en el mismo grupo que ella- yo se lo dije a la profesora cuando menciono lo de los grupos, pero ella se opuso, diciendo que deberíamos variar los grupos un poco. Yo, por otro lado, pensé…

-Y le hiciste saber.

-Exacto- ambas sonrieron- que si teníamos que actuar algo que no queríamos, por lo menos fuera en confianza y esas cosas.

-¿Ella que dijo?

-Que lo aceptaría si era una decisión unánime, nosotros respondimos que si…

-Pero yo dije que si- se quejó Marinette- dijo " _Si, acepto_ ".

-Si- confirmo su amiga- pero no era la misma pregunta.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-A ti te pregunto " _¿estas dispuesta a trabajar con otras personas y variar tu grupo?_ "- a la oji celeste le pareció una pregunta bastante extraña- ¡Y vas tú de tonta y aceptas!

-¡No fue apropósito!

-Eso ya no importa- Alya se volvió a encoger de hombros, un poquito molesta al recordar el asunto y su amiga lo noto- vamos a hablar con los demás, para reunirnos después de la escuela.

Se levantaron y fueron a buscar a los otros. Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, pues Alya no solo quería juntarla a ella y a Adrien, sino que también quería pasar tiempo con Nino. Porque, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, a ella le gustaba.

* * *

El siguiente mes fue de lo más extraño para Marinette, pero raro y todo, le encanto.

Luego de hablar con el equipo y ponerse de acuerdo, se dividieron las tareas: Alya dirigiría y se encargaría del guion (era la jefa, pero nadie se opuso), Marinette se encargaría del vestuario y Nathaniel, con la ayuda de Alix y Max, haría la escenografía. Esa misma semana comenzaron con los ensayos.

Tenían que aprenderse los diálogos al pie de la letra, lo cual no era nada fácil considerando que les había tocado. Por eso lo ensayos se hicieron de lunes a viernes después de la escuela, en casa de la peli azul. Se encontraron muy ocupados con todo lo de la obra y los deberes que les dejaban, ninguna de las dos muchachas tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con Adrien o Nino.

Entonces, el sábado de la primera semana de ensayo, Alya recibió una invitación. Nino quería que fueran juntos al cine. Y luego, el domingo, Marinette fue secuestrada de su casa para ir a dar una vuelta con Alya, Nino…y Adrien.

La muchacha estaba muy perdida. Primero salen Alya y Nino. Bien, todo perfecto con eso. Luego es llevada por su mejor amiga a algún lugar sin explicación, supuso que eran una de sus locuras y lo dejo así. Pero se encontraron con los dos chicos, y eso ya no era normal. Trato de pensarlo, y llego a la conclusión de que su amiga no quería estar completamente sola con el moreno y por eso Adrien y ella estaban allí. Pero 5 minutos después de llegar Alya y Nino se alejaron, dejándolos solos.

Solos.

Fue un día productivo:

1) Vio a Adrien fuera de la escuela.

2) Alya y Nino se estaban llevando muy bien.

3) Tartamudeo sin parar unos minutos hasta que pudo completar una frase lógica " _Bien ¿y tu?_ "

4) Después de eso, hablar no era tan difícil.

5) No hizo el ridículo muy seguido y pudo pasar un buen día con sus amigos.

Desde entonces, cada fin de semana salían los cuatro. Y cada fin de semana eran abandonados por los morenos y a Adrien no parecía molestarle.

Incluso el había llegado a coquetearle en una ocasión.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ni todo el estrés de los ensayos, ni el arduo trabajo del vestuario, ni el resto de sus deberes de la escuela lograban molestarla.

Ni siquiera Chat Noir.

Pero él había cambiado también.

Ya no le coqueteaba a Ladybug de la misma manera que antes, ni se le insinuaba como de costumbre.

Seguía siendo un gatito tonto y coqueto, pero de una manera diferente.

Durante una noche de patrullaje no resistió mas la curiosidad y le pregunto qué le sucedía y porque su nueva forma de tratarla. El respondió con mucha calma.

 _-Te admiro mucho, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir- y te quiero como a la gran amiga que eres, pero creo que me gusta otra chica y no estaría bien coquetearte._

Esa respuesta la sorprendió, pero le alegro mucho. Ya que ella no podía corresponderle, se alegraba de que consiguiera a alguien más a quien querer. Después de todo, Ladybug siempre seria su amiga y estaría allí cuando la necesitara.

* * *

Y llego la noche del estreno. Nadie estaba emocionado por eso.

Las entradas se vendieron como pan caliente (Marinette sabia del tema), y eso los ponía más nerviosos. El auditorio estaría lleno.

Todo iniciaría a las 7:30 pm.

Marinette llego al edificio del teatro a un cuarto para las 6 pm, una hora tarde como siempre. Estaba completamente cargada con todo lo referente al vestuario: vestidos, trajes, zapatos, etc. Llego tras bambalinas sin encontrarse a nadie y entro al pequeño camerino que les habían asignado. Allí estaban sus compañeros.

-Al fin llegas- dijo Alya al verla entrar, sin sorprenderse por la tardanza.

-Lo siento- Marinette dejo los trajes y vestidos en un perchero y lo demás en la mesa- tuve contratiempos.

Sus compañeros rieron ante la historia inventada de Marinette, pues ella en realidad se había pasado de largo en su siesta.

-De acuerdo chicos- La morena los miro- haremos un último ensayo…


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien despertó temprano, como siempre. Se levantó, fue al baño y se dio una ducha con agua tibia, como siempre. Se vistió y desayuno solo, como siempre. Todo en su vida era una rutina, cotidiano, típico, común.

Menos una cosa. Algo que era repetitivo, pero a la vez espontaneo y a veces inesperado.

Plagg.

Ese pequeño kwami era único y siempre se lo recordaba. Siempre le hacía saber que allí estaba, siempre hacía notar su presencia y siempre quería camembert.

Esa mañana no fue a la excepción.

-Espera allí, muchachito- Plagg salió del bolso del chico, cuando se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A la escuela.

-¿No olvidas algo?

Adrien reviso su bolso, estaba todo. Llevaba su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y la billetera en el bolsillo trasero.

-Nop, nada- respondió confundido, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡MI CAMEMBERT, CHICO!- grito Plagg- ¿COMO ESPERAS QUE COMIENSE MI DIA SIN MI CAMEMBERT?

-Oh, cierto.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, el rubio saco el queso, corto un trozo haciendo una mueca por el fuerte olor y se lo entrego al pequeño gatito.

En serio no entendía como se le pudo haber olvidado.

Una duda cruzo por su mente.

-¿El kwami de Ladybug será tan molesto?- pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa, en intención de molestar.

Plagg no lo capto, porque dijo:

-No, yo soy único.

-Espero que asista esta noche al patrullaje- suspiro el chico, ensoñado.

El gatito azabache torció el gesto al verlo.

-Deberías dejar de soñar con esa chica- aconsejo seriamente, como pocas veces lo hacía- no la conoces, sería mejor que te fijaras en una chica real.

-Ella es real.

-Solo por unas horas- replico Plagg- bajo el antifaz ella es una chica diferente, que desconoces.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Adrien frunció el ceño, molesto.

La verdad, Plagg estaba preocupado por su amigo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo quería y no quería que siguiera esperando algo de una chica que lo rechazaba todo el tiempo. Pero él no lo haría saber.

-Porque pareces un tonto- contesto- si fijaras tu atención en otras chicas, de las que supieras su verdadero nombre y rostro, que pudieras ver sin que hubiera un peligro inminente, tal vez alguien de tu escuela…

-¿Cómo quién?- el joven modelo arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, con interés por la respuesta.

-Como…- lo pensó un momento y luego se le prendió el foco- Marinette.

-¿Marinette?- esa no se la esperaba y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Sí, Marinette, esa chica que se sienta tras de ti en clase.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- por alguna razón, el chico se sintió nervioso- Marinette y yo solo somos amigos…

-¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar?- interrumpió el kwami, terminándose el ultimo trozo de camembert- ambos la conocemos. Es una chica dulce, simpática y bonita, aunque parece tener un pequeño problema de tartamudeos cuando te ve, pero aparte de eso, es una gran chica.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?- estaba seriamente sorprendido por las palabras de Plagg.

-Bueno, a veces me aburro y…

-¡Mira la hora que es!- exclamo el muchacho, interrumpiéndolo, luego de ver la hora- ¡llegare tarde!

Tomo a Plagg, lo metió en el bolso y corrió hacia la calle, donde lo esperaba el Gorila para llevarlo a la escuela.

* * *

Llego justo antes del timbre.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar, saludando a Alya y Nino quienes ya se encontraban allí conversando entre ellos. Marinette no había llegado, iba tarde, como de costumbre.

Sintió algo extraño removerse en su interior al recordarla, y las palabras de Plagg volvieron a su mente. El kwami tenía razón, pero él quería a Ladybug. A su Lady. Le gustaba desde el momento en que la vio, ella también era una gran persona, arriesgaba su vida para salvar a Paris y sus habitantes sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero Marinette era dulce, amable y servicial, era simpática y tenía carisma…también era bonita. Tenía que admitirlo, le parecía muy bonita.

Pero solo eran amigos. Ella seguramente no lo veía de otra manera.

* * *

La clase inicio y la profesora les hablo de su proyecto de literatura.

Obras de teatro, cosa que no le apetecía para nada.

-Oigan- Alya les susurro en medio de la explicación de la profesora- ¿les gustaría hacer equipo conmigo y Marinette?

El y Nino no tardaron en sonreír afirmativamente. Esa idea le gustaba, se llevaba bien con ambas y su mejor amigo parecía feliz de trabajar con la morena.

Aunque, en el fondo y sin darse cuenta, Adrien también estaba feliz de trabajar con la peli azul y por eso, cuando la chica acepto distraídamente lo que dijo la profesora para cambiarlos de grupo, él se decepciono un poco. No entendía por qué, pero la respuesta de la muchacha bajo un poco su ánimo.

* * *

A la hora del receso, se encamino con Nino al patio de la escuela junto a todos los demás. Iban charlando sobre la obra y las cosas que la profesora le había dicho a Adrien en privado. Tenía el guion en el bolso, y con lo poco que le conto la profesora, ya no quería leerlo.

Entonces, en una de las bancas, vieron a Marinette y Alya. La peli azul estaba concentrada en un cuaderno, dibujando supuso el.

-Acerquémonos- dijo Nino, sin esperar respuesta, y lo jalo del brazo a donde estaban ellas.

Llegaron justo en el momento en el que Alya se ponía de pie, exclamando unas felicitaciones a Marinette que no entendieron bien. Pero si captaron una frase.

-…¡Pero si es Adrien mejor!

-Si soy yo mejor ¿qué?

Ambas se giraron a verlos. Marinette parecía nerviosa y Alya sostenía un cuaderno contra su pecho como si temiera que se lo quitaran.

-Eh, Adrien…tu…es que- el rubio mira confundido a Marinette, sin entender nada de lo que le decía- mejor, porque…muy guapo…digo…eh, eh…hola.

-Hola- sonrió cordialmente. Los tartamudeos de ella lo hicieron pensar en Plagg de nuevo y en lo que dijo en la mañana.

Teniéndola allí en frente, observo detenidamente a la muchacha. Su cabello liso y brillante atado en dos coletas, su piel nívea y de apariencia suave y ese par de ojos azul celeste que parecían brillar de manera diferente cuando lo veían ¿o serian solo cosas suyas? No estaba seguro, pero se sintió sonrojar y se regañó mentalmente al encontrar agradable esa posibilidad. Porque a él le gustaba Ladybug ¿cierto?

Nino lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad con una pregunta que llamo su atención.

-Entonces, si es Adrien mejor ¿Qué cosa?

Adrien dudo de haber visto bien, pero le pareció que ambas chicas miraban mal a Nino por un momento. Alya respondió a la pregunta.

-Es que le estaba hablando de la obra que nos tocó, pero como ya saben, eso es secreto para los otros grupos- el rubio aun encontraba extraño eso de no poder decir que obra y estilo de teatro les había tocado- pero para tratar de responder, solo estaba pensando que Adrien se vería mucho mejor como nuestro protagonista.

-Pues, gracias- sonrió, se sintió alagado por el comentario. Volvió a fijar su vista en ese cuaderno que Alya sostenía tan protectoramente y no pudo resistir preguntar- ¿Qué es eso?

-Sí, Alya ¿Qué tienes allí?- el moreno le siguió la corriente. Al Agreste le pareció que su amigo sabía algo que el no.

-Es…es el cuaderno de diseño de Marinette.

-¿Podemos verlo?- la pregunta salió de los labios de Adrien con un entusiasmo que lo sorprendió por un segundo.

Marinette se puso pálida cuando el tomo el cuaderno. Se preocupó de que, tal vez, la muchacha se estuviera enfermando. Miro los bocetos, desde el principio. Algunos los recordaba de la vez que les pidieron diseñar un bombín y él pudo ver alguno de los diseños de la oji celeste. Ahora eran más y también había mejorado bastante.

Alya le quito el cuaderno antes de llegar al final, y le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Es buena verdad?

-Mucho- le sonrió a Marinette sinceramente- eres estupenda.

-Supongo que harás el vestuario para su obra- comento Nino.

-Claro que si- confirmo la morena- quiero presentar solo lo mejor.

-Que bien- Adrien recordó que tenía que hablar con sus compañeros de grupo- las veo luego.

Se despidieron levemente de ellas. Cuando vio a Marinette noto que le había vuelto el color a la cara, pero pensó que en verdad se estaba enfermando, pues estaba algo colorada. Tal vez tenía fiebre.

* * *

El mes que siguió, antes de la obra, fue uno de los mejores e interesantes meses que Adrien había vivido. Todo gracias a su amigo Nino.

Luego de hablar con Marinette y Alya, fueron con Chloe y Kim. Quedaron en practicar después de la escuela, y se dividieron las cosas que tendrían que hacer: Nino estaba a cargo del vestuario de ellos tres, Adrien le dio los parámetros a la rubia de cómo debía ir vestida su personaje; la escenografía la haría alguien que contrataría Nathalie, no porque él no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque su padre no le permitiría presentar nada que no estuviera por encima de lo excelente, aunque el ambiente para esta obra era algo muy sencillo. Y el también trataría de dirigir. Ya Nino tenía algo que hacer y el no dejaría a Kim o Chloe como encargado de su proyecto final de literatura.

El guion era algo extraño, cosa que ya se esperaba considerando el teatro que le asignaron, pero aun así tenían que practicar mucho, pues siempre terminaban confundiéndose. Chloe estaba en su papel de diva, aunque Sabrina no estaba para seguirle su juego, y casi no colaboraba en nada. Por suerte, ella no tenía casi diálogos y solo tenía que verse bonita sobre el escenario. Sin embargo, los ensayos se extendieron a todos los días después de la escuela.

Luego de la primera semana de ensayos infructíferos y estresantes sesiones de fotos, Nino lo sorprendió con una noticia: iria al cine con Alya ese sábado. No pudo más que felicitarlo y alegrarse por él, pues al fin saldría con la chica que tanto tiempo le había gustado.

El problema es que Plagg aprovecho la noticia de que su amigo saldría con una chica para recordarle lo solo que estaba.

-Mira nada mas- el kwami revoloteo a su alrededor mientras él estaba acostado en su cama- tu amigo esta alla afuera, teniendo una cita y tu estas aquí…solo sin hacer nada.

Adrien trato de ignorarlo.

-¿De qué sirve ser un modelo famoso si no sales con ninguna chica?- dijo Plagg como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿para qué ser joven y guapo si vas a pasar la vida encerrado en este lugar?

-Déjame en paz ¿si?

-Apuesto a esa chica Marinette está en su habitación igual que tú. Sola continuo el minino- solo que ella no puede hacer nada, porque no la han invitado a salir…

-Plagg- advirtió el rubio.

-Pero tal vez, si la invitara un chico agradable que ella ya conoce...

-Plagg…

-Quizás los dos podrían hacerse compañía un rato y, posiblemente, conocerse mejor…

-Plagg- exclamo el rubio, ya sin paciencia- ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Plagg- ¿Seguro que no sientes nada diferente? ¿Aunque sea algo pequeño?

Adrien abrió la boca para negarlo, pero dudo. No lo tenía claro. Esa semana las cosas habían estado extrañas para él. Con todo lo de la obra, el modelaje y sus deberes de la escuela casi no había podido ver a la peli azul, y aunque aún no podía entenderlo, sentía una pequeña necesidad de ver sus sonrisa contagiosa, sus brillantes ojos azules, y a veces, incluso, escucharla tartamudear cuando intenta hablarle.

Tal vez su pequeño amigo tenía razón, pero su orgullo no podía admitir que ese kwami tuviera razón. Entonces, antes de que pudiera negarlo, el gatito hablo:

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?

-¿Comprobarlo?

-Si- Plagg sonrió- invítala a salir y si después de eso no sientes nada…

-No puedo invitarla a salir- interrumpió- ¿Qué tal si al final no me gusta? No quiero que piense cosas erróneas…

-Entonces admites que tal vez si te guste.

Se sonrojo y Plagg rio un poco. Luego dijo:

-Bueno, si no la puedes invitar a salir, que su amiga lo haga.

-¿Qué?

-¿La cita de tu amigo no es la chica amiga de Marinette?

-Sí.

-Bien, dile a tu amigo que para que salgan los 4 y ya está- el kwami sonrió con suficiencia- no creo que le moleste pasar más tiempo con ella y tu podrás salir con Marinette sin comprometer su amistad.

El rubio se quedó sin habla ante la lógica de su amigo. No era una mala idea.

-De acuerdo, más tarde le diré a Nino para que quede con Alya y ella invite a Marinette.

-Para mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-Mejor temprano que tarde.

Y así lo hizo el Agreste. Su amigo no dudo en aceptar al igual que la morena, quien prometió que estaría al día siguiente en el parque con Marinette.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto llegaron las chicas, él se quedó solo con la oji celeste. Alya y Nino iban varios pasos frente a ellos hablando.

Ese pequeño vacío que había sentido se llenó en cuanto la vio. La muchacha tardo un poco pero al final completo una frase como saludo, y luego de eso pudieron conversar con más calma. Gracias a esa falta de tartamudeos él pudo conocerla un poco más y eso le gusto. También le agrado el hecho de ella no hablaba solo de ella, solía preguntarle sobre él y su opinión sobre algunos temas, no solo por cortesía, parecía que en realidad le interesaba saber lo que él pensaba.

No le costó mucho abrirse con ella. Y de pronto, para el tímido Adrien Agreste, hablar se volvió uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Se siguieron reuniendo los 4 los fines de semana, y él ya se sentía en confianza con ella. Ahora era casi imposible para el mentirle a Plagg sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y menos después de que, una tarde de sábado mientras pasaban el rato en una heladería, a él se le salió el Chat Noir interior y le coqueteo a Marinette como solo su alter ego podía hacerlo. Por suerte, sus amigos morenos no estaban presentes en ese preciso instante.

Su trato hacia Ladybug se había visto afectado por su cercanía con la joven Dupain-Cheng, pues, aunque Chat Noir era coqueto por naturaleza, ya no lo era tanto con la heroína de Paris. Ella se dio cuenta y le pregunto porque.

 _-Te admiro mucho, Ladybug y te quiero como a la gran amiga que eres, pero creo que me gusta otra chica y no estaría bien coquetearte._

Eso había respondido, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Y hasta a él la respuesta le sorprendió.

Ya no podía mentirse, Marinette si le gustaba.

* * *

A las 7 pm, Adrien se encontraba en la entrada del teatro esperando a su padre. Se sorprendió al saber que asistiría a la presentación de su obra y aun más al ver que llegaría temprano. Faltaba poco para que iniciaran, pero él no estaba preocupado, serían los últimos en presentarse.

La limosina paro frente a la entrada y él se acercó, de allí bajaron Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie, su asistente.

-Hola, papá- saludo el con una sonrisa.

-Adrien- su padre lo miro de arriba abajo y frunció el sueño- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Como el rubio suponía, su apariencia no sería pasada por alto. Tenía casi una hora de haberse puesto su traje para el personaje, pero nadie podía verlo así que se colocó una horrible bata de baño verde moho que le llegaba hasta los pies, pero que era sorprendentemente cómoda y mullida.

-Tenía que cubrirme, esto fue lo único que conseguí- se excusó.

Gabriel le lanzo otra mirada desaprobatoria a la bata de baño y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, donde habían puesto un cartel que Adrien no había visto, donde anunciaban las obras que se presentarían esa noche.

Lo leyó que el ceño fruncido:

 _ **PRIMERA OBRA: IBAN REY**_

 _ **(SÓFOCLES)**_

 _ **SEGUNDA OBRA: NATHANIEL Y MARINETTE**_

 _ **(WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE)**_

 _ **TERCERA OBRA: ESCENA PARA CUATRO PERSONAJES**_

 _ **(EUGÈNE IONESCO)**_

-¿Nathaniel y Marinette?- inquirió Gabriel- supongo que se refiere a Romeo y Julieta- en el apuesto rostro de su hijo se dibujó una mueca de disgusto. Sonrio apenas visiblemete y pregunto- ¿Marinette no es esa chica del bombín?- el adolecente asintió- es una linda chica.

Adrien lo miro con la boca abierta mientras su padre seguía su camino al auditorio, llamando atención de muchos de los presentes. No le extrañaba que Marinette le pareciera linda, sino que lo dijera en voz alta. Cuando se hubo recuperado de su impresión, sonrió por lo dicho por su padre.

Entonces recordó lo que decía el cartel.

-Nathaniel y Marinette- susurro pensativamente.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, él había leído una vez Romeo y Julieta…y ellos se besaban por lo menos 2 veces.

Eso no era bueno.

* * *

 _ **-¡Dignos de lastima son, hijos míos!- decía Ivan en su papel de Edipo, pero que por orden de la profesora se llamaría con su propio nombre, igual que el resto de los personajes- conocidos me son, no ignorados los males cuyo remedio me están pidiendo. Se bien que todos sufren, aunque en ninguno de ustedes el sufrimiento iguala el mío. Cada uno de ustedes siente su propio dolor y no el de otro; pero mi corazón sufre por mí, por ustedes y por la ciudad…**_

En el escenario se encontraba Ivan como Edipo; Juleka como Creonte su cuñado, haciendo el papel de hombre. Sabrina era el mensajero corintio, Rose era el adivino Tiresias con un bigote y encorvada, y Mylene era Yocasta la esposa y madre de Edipo. También era la única mujer vestida de mujer. Todos llevaban toga y sandalias.

-¿Te imaginas que nos fuera tocado es obra?- pregunto Nino a Adrien, tras bambalinas viendo a sus compañeros actuar.

-Tú serias Edipo- rio el rubio.

-Ni loco- sonrió el moreno- ¿tu entiendes lo que está pasando?

-Digamos que si- apenas lo captaba por haberlo visto en clase- ¿quieres que te lo explique?

-No, no quiero entenderlo- negó rápidamente el moreno- recuerdo algo de _"parricidio"_ e _"incesto"._

Luego se estremeció dramáticamente haciendo reír a Adrien. Se dieron la vuelta caminando por el lugar donde algunos estudiantes, que se habían ofrecido a ayudar por créditos extra, estaban moviendo escenografía para la próxima presentación.

-¿Viste que Marinette hará de Julieta?- pregunto Nino de repente.

-Sí, lo vi- miro a su amigo, quien tenía una expresión de " _escupe la sopa, Agreste_ "- solo diré que no, no me agrada la idea.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso- el moreno lo abrazo por los hombros, y bajo un poco la voz- así podremos salir los cuatro.

-Todo el mes hemos salido los cuatro.

-Sí, pero yo hablo de salir en una cita doble.

-Te haces ilusiones- farfullo el oji verde- ¿y si no les gusto a Marinette?

-Para ser un súper modelo eres bien inseguro- regaño su amigo- ya vi que será ella quien te invite a ti a salir.

-Eso sería algo vergonzoso- admitió el muchacho.

-Entonces no quedes como un miedoso e invítala- sonrió Nino- ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Para mañana es tarde.

¿Qué tenían sus amigos con presionarlo? Si, Plagg había tenido razón con respecto a Marinette, pero ¿ahora Nino también? Qué casualidad.

Suspiro resignado, pero antes de poder ir a hablar con la peli azul, un chillido estridente resonó.

-Adrien, Nino- grito Chloe, asomándose en la puerta del camerino que les toco, y del que ella se adueñó- vengan ahora mismo, tenemos que ensayar.

-Demonios- murmuraron, antes de obedecer.

* * *

Adrien tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor. Muchos no sabían que le sucedía, pero prefirieron no acercarse. Nino, su mejor amigo y el único que sabía el porqué de esa actitud, estaba junto a él con una sonrisa divertida, a la espera del momento en el que tuviera que intervenir para evitar accidentes (como la muerte violenta de Nathaniel o algo por el estilo) y es que ya había terminado la obra del teatro griego y había iniciado el romántico, protagonizado por la peli azul y el pelirrojo.

Iban por la primera escena, cuando los protagonistas se conocen. Y Adrien no estaba nada feliz, pues la obra había regresado a su mente y lo que temía se hacía realidad.

 _ **Nathaniel tomo la mano de Marinette.**_

 _ **-Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdóname. Mi boca borrara la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.**_

El Agreste no entendió eso del peregrino ni que tenía que ver, pero " _boca_ " y " _beso_ " se escucharon fuertes y claros.

 _ **-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero solo a de besar manos de santo.**_

 _ **-¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?**_

 _ **-Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.**_

-¿Lo está rechazando?- dudo Nino.

-No por mucho tiempo- respondió el rubio apretándose el puente de la nariz.

 _ **-¡Oh, que santa! Truequen, pues, de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concédeme lo que pido.**_

-¡No se lo concedas!- exclamaron los dos muchachos.

 _ **-El santo oye con serenidad las suplicas.**_

 _ **-Pues, óyeme, serenamente, mientras mis labios rezan y los tuyos me purifican.**_

 _ **Y la besa.**_

-Ya, amigo, tranquilo- le decía Nino al oji verde, arrastrándolo lejos del escenario- solo fue un piquito y estaban actuando- eso no parecía calmarlo. El moreno arqueo una ceja y sonrió- no sabía que fueras celoso.

Es que él no era celoso, pero los gatitos son territoriales.

* * *

Termino _Nathaniel y Marinette_ , y les dieron 10 minutos para estar listos al último grupo, en lo que preparaban la escenografía. Al fin, Adrien pudo hablar con Marinette.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- felicito, acercándose. Aunque el solo había visto la primera escena.

-Gracias- ella se sonrojo levemente- tú también lo harás muy bien.

-Eso espero- su Chat Noir interior no pudo evitar preguntar, para molestar un poco- Así que Nathaniel y tu ¿eh? Bonita pareja.

Esta vez ella si se puso como un tomate, aunque no tartamudeo al hablar.

-Sí, es que así nos puso Alya.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no fue ella o Alix?

-Pues ella no quería por eso de que está saliendo con Nino y él podría molestarse, por eso decidió ser la Ama- ese era un buen punto, pero eso no le interesaba- y Alix no quería usar vestido. Prefirió primero ser mi "pretendiente" y usar bigote.

Ella soltó una risita ante eso, y él no quería, de verdad que no, pero su risa lo contagio y ambos terminaron riendo un buen rato.

-Adrichuuuuu- Chloe se le colgó del cuello, casi tirándolo, y miro despectivamente a Marinette- ya casi nos toca, tienes que prepararte.

-Cierto- él se la quitó de en sima lo más caballerosamente que pudo y le sonrió a Marinette- deséame suerte.

-Suerte.

Y para su gran sorpresa y la de Chloe, la peli azul le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse junto con Alya a su lugar en el público.

-Pero que atrevida- gruño la rubia, muy molesta. Saco un pañuelo de quien-sabe-donde y comenzó a " _limpiarle_ " la mejilla al muchacho.

Sin embargo, el no dejaba de sonreír y por más que la hija del alcalde pasara ese pañuelo por su mejilla, dejándola roja por la brusca acción, el aun sentía los cálidos labios de la oji celeste.

Con esa sensación y un pensamiento positivo, se dirigió a la entrada del escenario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola personas ;)... aqui el ultimo capitulo de este fic corto! gracias por sus reviws, sus favoritos y seguir la historia! espero que les guste...**

* * *

Se abrió el telón.

El escenario estaba decorado sencillamente. Lo más resaltante era una mesa redonda en el centro con tres macetas pequeñas con flores. Y en cualquier lugar un sillón o un canapé.

Adrien, agitado, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, da vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Kim hacia lo mismo, en sentido contrario. Entonces, Adrien y Kim se encuentran y chocan uno con otro, se vuelven y circulan en sentido inverso.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- pregunto Marinette, sentada en los primeras filas.

-Ni la más mínima idea- respondió su mejor amiga, preguntándose donde se había metido Nino.

 _ **-No…- dijo Adrien.**_

 _ **-Si…- contradijo Kim.**_

 _ **-No…**_

 _ **-Si…**_

 _ **-No…**_

 _ **-Si…**_

-Se van a marear- murmuro Nathalie.

-¿Por qué discuten?- inquirió Gabriel.

-No sé, no me dejaron leer el guion, señor.

El famoso diseñador frunció el ceño, concentrados para tratar de entender. Así como muchos otros del público.

 _ **-Le digo a usted que no…- insistió Adrien- cuidado con las macetas…**_

 _ **-Le digo a usted que si… cuidado con las macetas…**_

 _ **-Pues que le digo que no…**_

 _ **-Pues que le digo que si…y le repito que si…**_

 _ **-Por mucho que me repita usted que si…es no, no y no, y treinta veces no.**_

 _ **-Adrien, cuidado con las masetas…**_

 _ **-Kim, cuidado con las macetas…**_

-¿Qué tienen de importante las macetas?- preguntaron Marinette y Alya al mismo tiempo. Rieron, pero aun no entendían de qué iba todo eso.

 _ **-Es usted testarudo- dijo ceñudo, Kim- es formidable lo testarudo que es.**_

 _ **-No soy yo. Usted es quien es terco, terco, terco…**_

-Estoy de acuerdo con Adrien- murmuro Alix, sentada detrás de las dos amigas- Kim es terco, terco, terco.

 _ **-No sabe usted lo que dice- replico el más alto- ¿Por qué dice usted que soy terco? Cuidado con las macetas. No soy absolutamente nada terco.**_

 _ **-¿Y tiene usted el valor de preguntarme por qué es usted terco? ¡Me deja usted pasmado!**_

-Uuuuuy, Kim deja pasmado a Adrien- dijo Max con sorna y alzando las cejas sugerentemente, haciendo reír a algunos chicos- eso no me lo esperaba.

 _ **-No sé si lo dejo pasmado o no. Puede que lo deje pasmado. Pero me gustaría saber por qué soy terco. Porque, en primer lugar, no soy terco…**_

 _ **-¿Qué no es usted terco? ¿No es terco cuando no quiere, cuando se niega, cuando se opone, cuando se empecina, en una palabra, a pesar de todas las pruebas que le doy…?**_

-Qué bueno es con los diálogos- felicito Alya.

-Lo sé- suspiro la peliazul- es tan guapo.

La morena se dio una palmada en la frente, ya segura de que su amiga no tenía remedio.

 _ **-Sus pruebas no valen un comino… no me convence. El testarudo es usted. Yo no lo soy.**_

 _ **-Sí, lo es usted…**_

 _ **-No…**_

 _ **-Si…**_

 _ **-No…**_

 _ **-Si…**_

 _ **-Le digo que no…- replico Kim.**_

 _ **-Le digo que si…- contrario Adrien.**_

 _ **-Cuando le digo a usted que no…**_

 _ **-Cuando le repito que si…**_

-Esto no tiene sentido- gruño Gabriel Agreste.

-Es teatro de lo absurdo, es obvio que no tenga sentido- el hombre miro mal a su asistente. Esta se encogió en el asiento- lo siento…

 _ **-Por mucho que me repita, es no, no… ¡NO!**_

 _ **-Es usted testarudo, ya ve usted como es de testarudo.**_

 _ **-Cambia usted los papeles, amigos… no vaya a derribar las macetas…**_

-¡Y dele con las macetas!

Kim tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de concentración para no perder el hilo de su dialogo y discutir con Alix por su interrupción. Un segundo después, continúo.

 _ **-Cambia usted los papeles. Si discute de buena fe, tiene que darse cuesta que el terco es usted.**_

 _ **-¿Y por qué he de ser terco? Cuando tiene uno razón, no es terco. Y debería usted darse cuenta de que tengo razón, sí, tengo razón… así, sencillamente…**_

-Sí, tiene razón- se escucharon los suspiros de Marinette y Chloe. Una en el público y la otra tras el escenario.

 _ **-No puede usted tener razón puesto que soy yo quien la tiene…- objeto Kim.**_

 _ **-Perdone…soy yo.**_

 _ **-No, soy yo.**_

 _ **-No, soy yo.**_

 _ **-No, soy yo.**_

 _ **-No, soy yo.**_

 _ **-No, soy yo.**_

-¿Acaso ellos son los únicos actores en esta obra?- farfullo Alya. Ni Nino, ni la hija del alcalde habían dado señales de vida.

 _ **-No- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el ceño, aun dando vueltas.**_

 _ **-No- dijo Kim, de igual forma.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-No.**_

-Al menos ya olvidaron las macetas- sonrió Max.

Sin embargo…

 _ **-No- gruño Kim- cuidado con las macetas.**_

 _ **-Cuidado con las macetas.**_

 _ **-Por fin, están los dos de acuerdo- sonrió Nino, entrando por el lado izquierdo del escenario.**_

-¡Al fin apareces!- exclamo cierta morena al verlo.

Todos guardaron silencio un segundo, mirándola. Ella se encogió en su puesto, avergonzada como pocas veces se le había visto, mientras su mejor amiga resistía las ganas de reír.

 _ **-¡Ah, eso no!- negó Adrien- no estoy, de ningún modo, de acuerdo con el- señalo a Kim.**_

 _ **-No estoy, de ningún modo, de acuerdo con el- Kim señalo al Agreste.**_

 _ **Los tres estaban alrededor de la mesa. Nino a la izquierda, Kim a la derecha y Adrien detrás. Los tres, vestidos con trajes exactamente iguales.**_

 _ **-Niega la verdad- siguió discutiendo Adrien.**_

 _ **-Niega la verdad- continuo Kim.**_

 _ **-Es el.**_

 _ **-Es el.**_

 _ **-¡Oh…! No sean estúpidos…- les dijo Nino- y cuidado con las macetas. No siempre es indispensable que, en el teatro, los personajes sean todavía más necios que en la vida corriente.**_

 _ **-Hacemos lo que podemos- contesto Kim.**_

 _ **-En primer lugar- discutió el oji verde- me pone nervioso con su eterno cigarro.**_

-¿Cigarro?- preguntaban sus compañeros en el público- ¿Qué cigarro?

 _ **-Y creen que ustedes dos no son inaguantables- rebatió el moreno, cruzándose de brazos- dando vueltas en redondo, con las detrás de la espalda, sin querer hacer la menor concesión…- negó lentamente con la cabeza- acabaran por darme vértigo y van a derribar las macetas…**_

 _ **-Y a mí, me va usted a hacer vomitar con ese humo inmundo- increpo Kim- que idea, pasarse el día entero echando humo como una chimenea.**_

-¿Qué HUMO?- se preguntaron mentalmente sus amigos, pues si volvían a hacer ruido, la profesora los sacaría.

 _ **-No van a ser solo las chimeneas las que echen humo- replico Nino.**_

 _ **-Es que usted echa humo como una chimenea sin deshollinar- riño Adrien al moreno.**_

 _ **-¡Que comparación tan trivial! No tiene ni pizca de imaginación- le respondió el chico.**_

 _ **-Claro es que Adrien no tiene imaginación ninguna- coincidió el segundo muchacho- pero usted no la tiene tampoco…**_

 _ **-Ni usted tampoco, querido Kim- dijo el rubio.**_

 _ **-Tu tampoco, mi querido Adrien- intervino el moreno.**_

 _ **-Usted tampoco, mi querido Nino- respondió el chico.**_

-Esto se pone raro- dijo Ivan con la comisura de los labios.

-Se oyen sospechosos llamándose "querido"- murmuro Alix, con una mueca.

Como si la fuera escuchado (pero no, porque así va el dialogo), Kim dijo.

 _ **-Usted tampoco, mi querido Adrien. Y no me llame mi querido Kim. No soy su querido Kim.**_

 _ **-Usted tampoco, mi querido Kim. Y no me vuelva a llamar mi querido Adrien.**_

 _ **-¡No me llamen su querido Nino! No soy su querido Nino.**_

-Exacto- le susurro Alya a su mejor amiga, sonriendo- es el mío.

 _Adrien y Kim le respondieron al mismo tiempo._

 _ **-No me llame usted su querido Adrien; no soy su querido Adrien.**_

 _ **-No me llame usted su querido Kim; no soy su querido Kim.**_

-¿Esto se puede poner más extraño?- inquirió Mylene en voz baja. Sus compañeros, he incluso otras personas, se encogieron de hombros.

 _ **-En primer lugar- dijo Nino- no puedo molestarlos con mi cigarro, puesto que no lo tengo. Hijitos, déjenme que les diga que ambos exageran. Exageran. Yo no tengo nada que ver con su historia. Puedo, por lo tanto, juzgarla obviamente.**_

 _ **-Está bien- acepto Kim- juzgue usted.**_

 _ **-Juzgue, juzgue- afano Adrien- rapidito.**_

 _ **-Permítanme que les diga, con toda libertad, que, de ese modo, no van a poder llegar a un resultado preciso. Pónganse, pues, de acuerdo sobre algún punto, para que tengan al menos una base de discusión, un dialogo posible.**_

-Hasta que dicen algo con sentido- dijo Gabriel Agreste, molesto por la poca lógica de la escena.

 _ **Kim le respondió.**_

 _ **-No hay dialogo posible con este caballero en esas condiciones- señalo al rubio- las condiciones que propone son inadmisibles.**_

 _ **-No tengo empeño en llegar a nada a cualquier precio. Las condiciones del señor son deshonrosas…- señala a Kim.**_

 _ **-¡Que osadía!... pretender que mis condiciones son deshonrosas…**_

 _ **Nino miro a Adrien.**_

 _ **-Déjelo que explique.**_

 _ **-¡Explíquese!-grito el oji verde al segundo muchacho.**_

 _ **-¡Cuidado con las macetas!- exclamo el moreno a su vez.**_

 _ **-Me explico- dijo el Agreste- no sé si verdaderamente quieren hacerme caso. No sé si quieren comprenderme verdaderamente. Pero, compréndanme bien; para que nos comprendamos, es preciso comprenderse recíprocamente, y eso es lo que no alcanza a comprender el señor Kim, cuya incomprensión es proverbial.**_

-Comprensiblemente comprendedoroso- suspiro Marinette como tonta enamorada. Alya la miro sorprendida.

-¿Le entendiste?

-Ni un pimiento.

 _ **Kim lo miro ofendido.**_

 _ **-¡Se atreve usted a hablar de mi incomprensión proverbial! De sobra sabe que la incomprensión proverbial es la suya. Usted es el que siempre se ha negado a comprenderme.**_

-Parecen un viejo matrimonio- comento Nathaniel.

 _ **-¡Eso es demasiado!- exclamo Adrien- su mala fe es deslumbradora. Un bebe de tres meses lo comprende, si es un niño de buena fe.**_

 _ **-¿Usted lo ha oído, no?- dijo Kim a Nino- usted lo ha oído…**_

 _ **-¡Esa sí que es buena! Usted es quien no quiere comprender- el rubio giro su vista al moreno y le dijo- ¿Ha oído usted lo que se atreve a comprender?**_

 _ **-Amigos, no perdamos el tiempo- hablo el tercer muchacho- al caso. Están hablando para no decir nada.**_

-¡EXACTO!- el público estuvo de acuerdo.

 _ **-¿Cómo?- Adrien se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido- ¿yo hablo para no decir nada?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo se atreve usted a decir que yo hablo para no decir nada?- riño Kim.**_

 _ **-Perdón. No he querido decir exactamente que hablaban para no decir nada, no, no… no es eso exactamente.**_

 _ **El oji verde replico.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puede usted decir que hablamos para no decir nada, cuando precisamente acaba usted mismo de decir que hablábamos para no decir nada, siendo absolutamente imposible hablar para no decir nada, ya que cada vez que se dice algo se habla, y recíprocamente, cada vez que se habla se dice algo?**_

Gabriel Agreste quería matar a su hijo y felicitarlo al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Nino miro al muchacho.**_

 _ **-Admitamos que yo haya podido decir, que haya dicho que hablaban para no decir nada, eso no quiere decir que hablen siempre para no decir nada. Hay veces, sin embargo, en que se habla mas no diciendo y en que no se dice nada hablando demasiado…**_

-" _Como Chloe_ "- pensaron varios.

 _ **-…Eso depende de los momentos y de las gentes. Pero ¿Qué están diciendo, en suma, desde hace ya un rato? Nada, absolutamente nada. Cualquiera puede afirmarlo.**_

 _ **-Adrien es el que habla para no decir nada, no yo.**_

 _ **-Es usted- contesto el susodicho.**_

 _ **-Es usted.**_

 _ **-Son ustedes.**_

 _ **Adrien y Kim miraron al moreno, ceñudos.**_

 _ **-Es usted.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Si- dijo Adrien.**_

 _ **-¡Ustedes hablan para no decir nada!- les grito Kim.**_

-Suficiente- suspiro Alya y saco el teléfono.

-Nathalie, rápido. Busca esto en internet.

-De inmediato, señor.

-¿Qué?- Ivan miro con molestia el celular- no hay wi-fi.

-No puede ser- farfullo Alya.

Mientras, a unas bancas de distancia, la profesora reía. Quitar el wi-fi había sido idea suya.

 _ **-¿Yo hablo para no decir nada?**_

 _ **-Si- respondió Nino a Adrien- tú hablas para no decir nada.**_

 _ **-Sí, usted habla para no decir nada…-Kim estuvo de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Entonces, el primer y segundo muchacho miró al tercero.**_

 _ **-También usted habla para no decir nada.**_

 _ **-Ustedes son los que hablan para no decir nada…**_

 _ **-Ustedes son los que hablan para no decir nada- replico Kim.**_

 _ **-Ustedes son los que hablan para no decir nada- contradijo Adrien.**_

-Claro, échense la culpa entre ustedes- Alix rodo los ojos.

 _ **Nino señalo a Adrien.**_

 _ **-Eres tú.**_

 _ **Kim a Nino.**_

 _ **-Eres tú.**_

 _ **Adrien a Kim.**_

 _ **-Eres tú.**_

-Alix- regañaron sus compañeros- no les des ideas.

 _ **Kim y Adrien.**_

 _ **-Eres tú.**_

 _ **Adrien a Nino.**_

 _ **-Eres tú.**_

 _ **Los tres comenzaron a señalarse infantilmente.**_

 _ **-Ustedes…, ustedes…, ustedes.**_

 _ **-Ustedes…, ustedes…, ustedes.**_

 _ **-Ustedes…, ustedes…, ustedes.**_

 _ **Precisamente en ese momento, entra Chloe.**_

-Lo que faltaba- Marinette la miro de mal humor- si llega a tocar a Adrien…

-La agarramos entre las dos- Alya le aseguro, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-A veces, ustedes me dan miedo- les dijo Juleka, con su habitual entusiasmo.

Rose rio tontamente.

 _ **Chloe traía un montón de ropa encima. Comenzando con un vestido amarillo, un sombrero negro con cartera a juego, un abrigo sobre los hombros, guantes, zapatos de tacón y otros varios accesorios.**_

 _ **-Buenos días, señores… cuidado con las macetas…- los tres chicos se detuvieron bruscamente y la miraron. Ella les sonreía- ¿Por qué disputan ustedes? ¡Oh, queridos amigos…!**_

 _ **-¡Oh, querida amiga, al fin llega usted, va usted a sacarnos de este callejón sin salida!- Adrien la recibió alegremente.**_

Marinette no estaba contenta con eso.

 _ **-¡Oh, querida amiga, va usted a ver hasta qué punto la mala fe de…!**_

 _ **Nino interrumpió a Kim, muy sonriente.**_

 _ **-¡Oh, querida amiga, acérquese para que la pongamos al corriente del asunto…!**_

 _ **-Yo soy quien va a ponerla al corriente del asunto- les dijo Adrien a los otros 2 chicos- porque esta dama encantadora es mi novia…**_

-¡¿QUE?!- la mitad del público y los actores salto ante el grito de Marinette. Adrien la vio durante un segundo y ella se encogió en su asiento, muy avergonzada.

Solo que no noto el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio y la disimulada sonrisa en sus labios.

Los actores continuaron como si nada. Aunque Adrien trataba de no mirar a la peli azul y entrar en personaje, Nino sonreía internamente, Chloe se repetía un mantra _"el personaje, sonríe, el personaje, sonríe"_ para que no se notara su mal humor y Kim no entendía nada.

 _ **Chloe seguía sonriente.**_

 _ **Kim se dirigió a los otros dos.**_

 _ **-Esta dama encantadora es mi novia.**_

 _ **-Querida amiga- Adrien se dirigió a la rubia- diga usted a estos caballeros que es usted mi novia.**_

Ella se sintió tentada a afírmalo.

 _ **-Está en un error, es mi novia- dijo Nino al Agreste.**_

 _ **Kim le hizo ojitos a la muchacha.**_

 _ **-Querida amiga, diga usted a estos caballeros que es usted mi novia.**_

 _ **-Está usted en un error- interrumpió el rubio- es la mía…**_

 _ **-Está usted en un error, es la mía…**_

 _ **Adrien toma el brazo de Chloe, halándola con violencia.**_

 _ **-¡Oh, querida amiga!- ella pierde un zapato.**_

 _ **Kim la hala violentamente del otro brazo.**_

 _ **-¡Permítame que le dé un beso!- Chloe pierde el otro zapato y uno de sus guantes queda en las manos de Adrien.**_

En el publico sus compañeros reían por lo bajo. Tras bambalinas, Sabrina se cubría el rostro avergonzada por su amiga.

 _ **Nino busco una de las macetas, obligo a la chica a volverse hacia él.**_

 _ **-Acepte este ramo- y le coloco con fuerza la maceta en los brazos.**_

 _ **-¡Oh, gracias!**_

 _ **El oji verde hacer volverse a Chloe hacia él y le coloca entre los brazos otra de las macetas.**_

 _ **-¡Tome estos lindas flores!- la dama en el encontronazo, pierde el sombrero.**_

 _ **-Gracias, gracias…**_

-¿Sigues celosa?- la morena le dio codazos juguetones a su mejor amiga.

-No, para nada- Marinette tomaba fotos y la otra grababa.

 _ **Con la misma violencia que Adrien, Kim coloca entre los brazos de ella la tercera maceta.**_

 _ **-Estas flores son suyas, lo mismo que lo es mi corazón…**_

 _ **-Encantada…**_

-Qué asco.

-¿Celosa?- Max miro Alix con diversión, ella le dio con el puño en el brazo- ok, ok, no está celosa.

Ivan le tomo una foto a las lágrimas de dolor del chico, mientras la peli fuccia miraba a otro lugar ocultando se sonrojo.

 _ **Chloe, como tenía los brazos ocupados, deja caer la cartera.**_

 _ **-¡Bésame, bésame!- aulló Nino, atrayendo a Chloe con violencia, ella pierde el abrigo.**_

 _ **-¡Bésame, bésame!- dijo Adrien, arrebatándosela con la misma violencia.**_

 _ **-¡Bésame, bésame!- Exclamo Kim, imitando a los otros dos.**_

-Pobre chica- Nathalie miro con pena a la hija del alcalde.

Aunque nadie se daba cuenta, Gabriel Agreste estaba riendo entre dientes.

 _ **El juego continua así unos instantes; la rubia forcejea con sus tres galanes que se la disputan y se la arrancan unos a otros dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa. En la lucha, ella pierde el otro guante, se le caen los aretes, le rompen el collar y otros accesorios que ellos se disputan como trofeo de victoria.**_

 _ **Chloe se suelta, sin fingir su furia.**_

 _ **-¡Oh, mierda…! ¡Déjenme en paz!**_

 _ **-¡Déjala en paz!- Kim le dice a Adrien.**_

 _ **-¡Déjala en paz!- regaña Nino a los dos chicos.**_

 _ **-¡Déjala en paz!- le respondieron ambos.**_

 _ **Cada uno de ellos comenzó a decirles a los otros, dándose empujones.**_

 _ **-¡Le pide que la dejen en paz!**_

 _ **-¡Déjenme todos ustedes en paz!- les grito ella.**_

 _ **Ellos se asombraron.**_

 _ **-¿Yo?**_

 _ **-¿Yo?**_

 _ **-¿Yo?**_

 _ **Se detienen. Chloe, despeinada, desabrochada, sofocada, medio desnuda, se adelanta el público, caminando lentamente.**_

 _ **Ella sonrió forzadamente antes de hablarle al público.**_

 _ **-Damas y caballeros: estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ustedes. Esto es completamente idiota.**_

* * *

-Bien hecho hijo- Adrien sonrió enormemente ante el sincero elogio de su padre- estuvieron muy bien.

-Gracias, amigo…digo, señor- Nino se corrigió inmediatamente- mejor voy a buscar a Alya.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo- aconsejo el diseñador a su hijo, él lo miro extrañado.

-¿Buscar a Alya?

-No seas tonto- regaño el hombre- te esperaremos en el auto.

El rubio lo vio alejarse junto a su asistente sin entender muy bien a que se refería, hasta que vio a cierta peli azul pasar frente a él. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Marinette.

-Adrien- ella también le sonrió- felicidades, tu obra estuvo muy buena.

-Gracias, será… ¿será que podemos hablar un momento?

Ella parpadeo, sorprendida.

-Cla…claro.

* * *

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en un pequeño jardín que había detrás del teatro.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- Marinette miro los brillantes ojos verdes del muchacho, con expectación.

-Yo…- el respiro profundo, tenía las palabras, pero… _"No seas un gato tonto, nada de miedo"_. Soltó el aire, y dijo rápidamente- ¿Quisieras acompañarme al cine mañana?

-¿Al cine?- Ella sonrió un poco.

-Sí.

-¿En una…cita?

 _-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios!- Alya parecía a punto de hiperventilar- ¡Está pasando!_

 _-Te dije que era buena idea espiarlos._

 _Ambos estaban mirándolos por una ventana._

-Sí.

-Me…encantaría…Adrien- ella tartamudeo un poco, pero sonrió radiante.

El también sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, con la mirada fija en sus labios. Cuando faltaba casi nada, se detuvo con algo de duda.

 _-¡Ya bésala!- rogaba su Chat Noir interno._

 _-¡Ya bésala!- susurraban sus amigos, del otro lado de la ventana._

 _-¡Ya bésame!- gritaba Marinette en su mente. Pero el parecía algo asustado- si no hay de otra…_

La peli azul se puso de puntillas y lo beso.

 _-Esa es mi amiga- celebro la morena, admirada por el valor de su mejor amiga._

 _-Creo que mejor les damos privacidad- Nino la saco de allí, dejándolos solos. O eso creía._

* * *

 **Detrás del bolso de Adrien en el suelo.**

-Te dije que mi plan funcionaria- le dijo Plagg a Tikki, por quinta vez en esos pocos segundos.

-Sí, Plagg, me quedo claro- ella le sonrió- pero Nino y Alya también ayudaron.

-Sí, pero la mayoría lo hice yo- él se acercó lentamente y le tomo la pequeña mano- te dije que podría.

La kwami se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero no se apartó.

-Ahora podemos pasar más tiempo juntos- comento Plagg, algo coqueto.

-¿Y…y que va…a…a pasar…cuando se enteren…que son… Chat Noir y Ladybug?- ahora ella sabía cómo se sentía Marinette cuando tartamudeaba por culpa de Adrien.

-Lo superaran- aseguro Plagg, escucho movimiento tras ellos- creo que mejor volvemos a escondernos.

-Sí.

-Entonces, te veo mañana- el gatito le sonrió una última vez, antes de meterse en el bolso.

Tikki voló rápidamente y entro a la cartera de Marinette, antes de que ella y Adrien se tomaran de las manos y salieran del lugar.

* * *

Marinette suspiro satisfecha, pensando en su rubio, antes de quedarse dormida. Sin percatarse que su amiga roja había hecho lo mismo, pero pensando en cierto kwami negro.


End file.
